plory_and_yoopfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript: Build Teen Numbers
Plory....Michela Luci Yoop.....David Schwimmer Goopers..Various (Armisen, Affleck, Sandler, Cusack, Johanson) Yoop: Why I see a trick like that Goopers know? They can change into cubers! And, they love being teams of 10! Goopers into song, prompting some Goopers to do so once they'll notice : One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. Ten ones is the same as one ten. an Elmo like voice Goopers into song again : One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten. Ten ones is the same as one ten. an Elmo like voice Yoop: Cuberiffic! Those cubers sure know how to make a team of ten. Plory: That gives me...an idea. la Sailor Moon transformation Time! To! MAAAAAAAGEE!!! Yoop: Woooooow! What's that Plory? Plory: This is a number bond. It shows that 10 and 5 make 15. Yoop: Oooooh, yoopsy... to some Cubers making gibberish noises and playing limbo, then the 10 Cuber fails Yoop V/O: Cubers are great at making teen numbers. Plory: V/O: We can make teen numbers with addition, too! Yoop: Plory, I think those cubers are makers, just like you! Plory: Count me in, Cubers! Practice Star Medal #1 Plory: Don't give up Yoop, take some time, and try again! Star Medal #2 Plory: Nailed it! Star Medal #3 Yoop: I'll never give up!! plays guitar eats fish lifts a dumbell lands Practice: Build Teen Numbers (Practice) Intro Plory: Hi again, are you ready to practice some more math skills? joins along Yoop: We'll unlock different doors on our quest to the quiz! Plory: Let's go! three land and Yoop presses a red button on a remote control three look at the screen Yoop: Get ready to practice building teen numbers! D Shaped Doors emerge from the pit Plory: Get ready! pepperoni pizza falls and lands Yoop: Use this to unlock the door. door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part One (Making Teen Numbers) Plory: Let's practice making teen numbers! We can start by making 19 with a ten, and some ones! First, show how many tens are in 19. Tap the green tube to move the ten into the box. Tap the orange tube if you need to remove a ten. You made the connection! 19 has 1 ten. Tap the green tube to move ones into the box to finish making 19. Tap the orange tube if you need to remove ones. Excellent! 19 is 1 ten and 9 ones. Let's look at 19 in a number bond. Yoop: Make 17. First, show how many tens are in 17. Good going! Now move ones to the box to finish making 17. Awesome! 17 is 1 ten and 7 ones. Let's look at 17 in a number bond. Plory: Make 13. First, show how many tens are in 13. Fired up! Now move ones to the box to finish making 13. Well done! 13 is 1 ten and 3 ones. Let's look at 13 in a number bond. Yoop: Make 16. First, show how many tens are in 16. Yoop Yoop! Now move ones to the box to finish making 16. Woohoo! 16 is 1 ten and 6 ones. Let's look at 16 in a number bond. Plory: Make 14. First, show how many tens are in 14. Nailed it. Now move ones to the box to finish making 14. Indeed. 14 is 1 ten and 4 ones. Let's look at 14 in a number bond. with mushrooms and pepperoni flies out and lands center door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part Two (Math Match) Yoop: Let's play math match! Match pairs of cards that show the same amount. Each match shows the same amount. Plory: Next round! Match pairs of cards that show the same amount. Each match shows the same amount. Yoop: Last round! Match pairs of cards that show the same amount. Each match shows the same amount. pizza with bell peppers, mushrooms and pepperoni flies out and lands right door opens to reveal a spiral of pink, red, black and shines. Part Three (Naming Teen Numbers and Showing Pictures of Teen Numbers) Plory: Let's practice naming teen numbers! Which number is 1 ten and 2 ones? Good thinking! 1 ten and 2 ones is 12. Yoop: Which number is 1 ten and 8 ones? Yes! 1 ten and 8 ones is 18. Plory: Which number is 1 ten and 4 ones? You made the connection!! 1 ten and 4 ones is 14. Yoop: Now let's look at pictures of teen numbers! Which number does the picture show? Out of this world! There is 1 ten and 9 ones, so the picture shows 19. Plory: Which number does the picture show? Excellent! There is 1 ten and 1 one, so the picture shows 11! Yoop: Which number does the picture show? Zowie! There is 1 ten and 5 ones, so the picture shows 15! three D Doors fall into the pit Practice: Build Teen Numbers (Quiz) Door #8 appears and emerges Yoop: You've reached... The quiz door! star flies out and lands Plory: Use the star to unlock the quiz. and at the end something happens i don't know what though¯\_(ツ)_/¯. Videos Category:Lesson Transcripts